Was here
by jeez.chan.gomez
Summary: Aquí estaba yo, preguntándome como había llegado a esta situación. Estaba realmente intrigado… una carta de amor… para mí… (mal resumen, RYOSAKU)
1. Prologo

**Hola! como han estado, espero que muy bien, al no poder continuar con mi historia anterior eh decidio empezar con otra, espero les guste, bueno, el principe del tennis no me pertenece ni sus personajes, esta historia vino directamente de mi cabeza :)**

**WAS HERE**

**PROLOGO**

Aquí estaba yo, hechado en mi cama tratando de aclarar mis ideas, preguntándome como había llegado a esta situación. Estaba realmente intrigado… una carta de amor… para mí…

Bueno... primero que nada, mi vida siempre fue algo… sin sentido… siempre fui una persona fría y seria, no es por que yo quisiera serlo realmente, simplemente me era difícil demostrar mis sentimientos por medio de palabras y gestos, al parecer, mi rostro no era muy expresivo ya que si yo llegaba a sonreír, era seguro que un niño saliera corriendo y no por que fuera feo, si no por que pareciera que quisiera matarlo, no sabia y no quería relacionarme con las demás personas y gracias a eso, comencé a sufrir de burlas y maltratos de mis compañeros de estudio y todo eso era a concecuencia de ser… el gordito Echizen.

Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen, desde que era un niño, era considerado alguien muy… rellenito, al principio, las burlas de mis compañeros me afectaban, pero poco a poco fui dejándolas atrás, estaba cansado de tomarle importancia, así que simplemente deje de hacerlo.

A mis doce años, mis padres decidieron mudarse a Japón, no podía quedarme en EEUU solo, así que tuve que mudarme con ellos al ser aun un menor de edad, de todos modos no había nada que me atara a ese lugar ya que como se pueden dar cuenta… yo no tenia muchos amigos, siempre fui una persona burlada por mi sobrepeso, me gustaban los deportes pero simplemente no eran mi fuerte, mi padre Nangiro Echizen, era un jugador retirado del tenis, un hombre decidido y fuerte con un gran defecto, era un grandisimo pervertido obsecionado con revistas hentai, mi madre, Rinko Echizen, tambien habia jugado tenis en su juventud, pero ahora era una trabajadora de oficina muy responsable y mi hermano mayor Ryoga Echizen, bueno... el era muy parecido a mi padre pero hace algunos años habia salido de casa para practicar tenis en otro pais y no sabia nada de el desde entonces, en realidad, el es mi medio hermano, su madre se lo dejo a mi padre diciendo que era su responsabilidad y que debia cuidarlo, ella no regreso jamas y nunca supimos nada de ella. Al llegar a Japón, me di cuenta de que nuestra nueva casa era un viejo templo en donde mi padre habia vivido en su infancia, nos recibio mi prima Nanako quien viviria con nosotros debido a que le quedaba muy cerca de su universidad.

**OoOoOoO**

Mi primer día en la escuela fue el peor de todos los primeros días de todas las personas del mundo que inician su primer día en su nueva escuela, eso fue exagerado pero era la verdad, al menos yo lo veía así, al presentarme, pude sentir las miradas y sonrisas burlonas que todos me dedicaban, esas sonrisas eran muy conocidas para mi, lamentablemente, en Seigaku también seria nombrado como el gordito Echizen… tenia ese presentimiento, simplemente dije mi nombre y de donde venia, el profesor me indico mi asiento e inmediatamente fui a sentarme, ignorando olímpicamente las burlas, risas y susurros al verme, los odiaba por eso, pero al ser una persona que no era capaz de demostrar lo que sentía, no pude expresar mi desacuerdo.

Durante el día, no permití que nadie se acercara y no es como si ellos quisieran hacerlo, después de todo, si las miradas mataran, ellos estarían muy dentro de la tierra debido a que me había propuesto a no dejar que alguien, una mísera persona, me intimidara de nuevo.

El año paso de forma lenta ya que, todos los días sin excepción, sufría de las burlas de los demás, no le tomaba importancia e ignoraba a todos, pero de vez en cuando, sus bromas pasaban la raya de tolerancia.

**OoOoOoO**

Hoy, un día como cualquier otro, ignorando las burlas una vez mas, me dirigí hacia mi casillero para cambiar mis zapatos y dirigirme a casa, al abrirlo, un pequeño sobre de color rosa callo al piso de madera, curioso, recogí el sobre observando su delicado diseño, el sobre tenia mi nombre con una bonita y perfecta caligrafía, esa carta extraña, definitivamente iba dirigida a mi, pero en todo el año que llevaba en Japón, ni una sola persona me había llamado "Ryoma-kun", ni una sola había utilizado ese honorífico, siempre decian "Echizen-san", nadie se atrevía a llamarme por mi nombre.

No es como si yo no supiera el riesgo que significaba esa carta, podría ser otra de las tantas bromas que mis compañeros me tendían, no creería mucho en eso pero tenia que admitir que me interesaba el contenido.

Consiente de eso y de que era la última persona en las instalaciones, coloque la carta en uno de los libros para no arrugarla y la guarde en mi mochila.

**OoOoOoO**

Camine con tranquilidad a mi casa, la cual no quedaba muy lejos, no tenia muchas ganas de llegar, después de todo, solo encontraría a mi pervertido padre y a mi prima Nanako, mi madre había vuelto a EEUU a resolver unos asuntos y no regresaría dentro de algunos meses, no quería soportar los reclamos de mi padre del por que no tenia una novia o por que no jugaba tenis con el y así adelgazaba, no era que no me gustara, simplemente no tenia los ánimos debido a que el día siguiente, tendría que empezar con la abrumadora rutina de siempre, ir a la escuela y soportar insultos y burlas.

Al llegar a mi casa, me quité los zapatos y subí de manera lenta a mi habitación, no tenia ganas de nada así que simplemente me di una ducha, me cambio y me tumbe en la silla frente al escritorio para comenzar a hacer mi tarea.

Estaba a punto de terminarla cuando uno de los libros callo al suelo, hice un gesto de angustia y de frustración, me agaché para recogerlo y un sobre rosa callo de este recordándome que debía leerla.

**OoOoOoO**

La tomó entre sus manos tratando de decidir que hacer, podía leerla y desecharla, leerla y guardarle creyendo en su contenido o simplemente no leerla.

Tenía mucha curiosidad así que decidió por abrirla, dependiendo de su contenido, decidiría si la guardaría o si la desecharía.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre tratando de no romperlo mucho, una hoja de color beige con diseño de flores salio a su vista, la desdoblo y otra vez esa perfecta y bonita escritura le dio la bienvenida, realmente era muy bella, la letra de una joven de su edad seguramente, sospechaba que un chico no podría hacer ese tipo de letra y si quería hacerle una broma era probable que le pidiera el favor a una chica, ya que el no podría escribir así.

Suspiro resignado y comenzó a leerla…

_"__Querido Ryoma-kun…_

_Como has estado, espero que muy bien, se que te preguntaras el motivo de mi carta y lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera sepas quien soy y supongo que es lo mejor, eh intentado muchas veces acércame a ti para entablar aunque sea pequeña, una conversación, es irónico por que tu eres alguien muy serio y yo soy verdaderamente muy tímida, en verdad lamento la molestia de que tengas que leer algo que, alo mejor, no es de tu interés pero la verdad es que… me gustas muchísimo Ryoma-kun, desde el primer día en que te vi, te me hiciste una persona perfecta, no soy de tu mismo salón, sin embargo tenemos la misma edad, eh escuchado muchos comentarios de ti y sin impórtame mucho eso, eh decidido, aunque sea por medio de esta carta, declarar el enorme cariño que te tengo, se que pensaras, que chica mas tonta, ni siquiera me conoce, pero la verdad es que siempre te eh observado y se con seguridad que aunque ignores a las personas y sus burlas, en realidad eso te lastima mucho, eh vivido algo parecido y en realidad no me importa tu aspecto, me gustas tu por ser quien eres, eres una persona muy interesante y espero sepas entender que esta carta no es ninguna de las tontas bromas que te han hecho los chicos de la escuela, mis palabras son sinceras, me gustas y mucho, no lo puedo evitar… espero no ser una molestia por que no quiero serlo._

_Inevitablemente tendré que dejar la carta en anónimo por que no eh tenido el valor para decirte lo que siento en persona, lo lamento mucho pero con el tiempo sabrás quien soy._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Atte.: SR."_

Y aquí estamos, en un inicio quede estupefacto, era inevitable ya que jamás pensé que una persona podría estar interesada en mi, no tenia ni idea de quien había podido mandar esa carta ya que muy a penas conocía a mis compañeros de grupo.

Era la primera vez que alguien se me declaraba y no sabía quien podría ser SR… ¿Serian las letras de un nombre? O quizá… ¿Algún apeado? Mi cabeza estaba totalmente confundida y por más que quisiera aclarar mis dudas, aparecían nuevas.

Estuve pensando un rato pero no logre llegar a ninguna conclusión, cansado, me levanté del asiento y me recoste en la cama, supe que como ella había dicho, con el tiempo sabría quien era, solo esperaba que no fuera una cruel broma…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aqui esta el inicio y espero que les guste, nos leemos luego**

**byee!**


	2. Chapter 1: Cambios

**Hola! como han estado, espero que bien, bueno pues eh traido el segundo capitulo... espero les guste, bueno, el principe del tenis no me pertenece ni sus personajes :)**

**WAS HERE**

**CAPITULO 1: ****Cambios.**

El tiempo paso y poco a poco la carta y sus palabras pasaron a ser un simple recuerdo, todo gracias a que... con o sin cosa del destino, esa carta parecía haberme traído algo de suerte, no es que al principio yo haya apreciado que en mi camino se apareciera una persona que se volviera mi amigo, era horrible decir que yo jamás había tenía a alguien a quien pudiera contarle directamente mis problemas y supiera entenderme, a decir verdad, yo no lo quería cerca, yo intente alejarlo con todo lo que tenía, pero a él pareció no importarle y con el tiempo deje de tratar de alejarlo.

Momoshiro Takeshi... un chico un año mayor que yo, de carácter alegre y explosivo, alguien a quien le era fácil expresar sus sentimientos sin temor a que lo juzgasen, alguien muy diferente a mí... comenzó a frecuentarme de manera muy confianzuda, de querer conversar conmigo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y de intentar que yo me abriera ante él para expresarme... intente decirle que se alejara de una y mil maneras, pero el no lo tomaba en cuenta y simplemente seguía hablándome…

Aun recuerdo su llegada a mi vida... como en un instante me dio una esperanza de seguir adelante...

**Flash back**

_Tres días después de recibir la dichosa carta, me encontraba en mi salón, este estaba completamente vacío debido a que era la hora de receso, no quería ni tenía ganas de salir, lo más fácil seria dirigirme a la azotea ya que era un lugar solitario y podía comer mi almuerzo con tranquilidad, pero en ese momento,salir significaba ser totalmente azotado por las frías miradas que todo el mundo me lanzaba, ese día en especial, todo el mundo estaba estresado, se acercaba el detestable festival del que, obviamente, no quería ser parte, solamente quería estar en casa jugando videojuegos en compañía de mi único compañero y amigo Karupin, un gato himalayo de grandes ojos azules._

_Toda la escuela estaba en total caos ya que, los alumnos habían comenzado a poner los adornos y a organizar los puestos de comida, entre otras cosas que me eran irrelevantes, suspire por enésima vez mirando por la ventana realmente aburrido, si no tuviera la desconfianza por mi peso, yo estaría participando poniendo adornos entre otras cosas, pero mi autoestima y mi mal desarrollo por expresar lo que sentía, no me dejaban... sabía que si yo fuera más expresivo, no estaría en esa situación... pero tantas burlas había provocado que me encerrara en mi mismo._

_Algo me saco de mis miserables pensamientos, la puerta del salón abriéndose estrepitosamente me alarmo, al dirigir mis ojos hacia allí, me encontré con una mirada brilloza y violeta de un chico. Era mucho más alto que yo de unos 1,70 m, de piel morena, cabello negro peinado en picos y de sonrisa radiante._

_Lo mire sorprendido por su intromisión, aunque, claro estaba, parecía que yo lo miraba desafiante y con frialdad… sin demostrar un rasgo de sorpresa… y no porque yo no quisiera si cabe mencionar._

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó al mirarme y yo alce una ceja tratando de descifrar el porqué de esta, ¿Acaso se reía de mí?_

_-¿Tú eres Ryoma Echizen?- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi lugar, yo permanecí inmóvil._

_-Si, ¿Por?- no quería ser grosero, pero su sonrisa me estaba comenzando a molestar._

_-¡Qué bien! Soy Momoshiro Takeshi, soy de segundo año y eh venido aquí con la intención de ser tu amigo, así que no importa que hagas, serás mi amigo quieras o no- abrí un poco más los ojos ante sus palabras, ¿Qué era todo eso que me estaba diciendo? ¿Era alguna clase de broma de mal gusto? estaba muy sorprendido y abrumado. –No vine exactamente aquí por mi cuenta pero estoy decidido a entablar una amistad contigo- lo mire con una ceja alzada, este chico era de verdad extraño, ni siquiera me conocía... ¿Y quería ser mi amigo?_

_-Disculpa… no quiero ser grosero pero no necesito eso- de alguna forma debía alegarlo, no quería causarle problemas a alguien debido a mi estado, sabía que era serio y que muchos me veían como alguien frío a quien no le importaban las demás personas pero eso no era verdad, una cosa es que lo fuera y otra cosa muy diferente es que fingiera serlo._

_Sé que no tiene sentido fingir pero, por el amor de Kami, había sido maltratado por mis compañeros desde que tengo memoria y cualquiera que se acercara con la intención de formar una amistad, corría el riesgo de ser maltratado también, admitámoslo, ¿Quién querría estar con un gordito como yo con el carácter de los mil demonios y una "frialdad" mas fría que un Ice Berg?_

_-Jajaja, imagine que dirías eso, alguien me advirtió de que eras una persona muy séria y me seria muy difícil acercarme a ti… pero lamentablemente no puedo rendirme… se lo debo a alguien- esto último lo dijo en un susurro que casi no logre entender. No le di importancia e intente ignorarlo, pero era casi imposible debido a que comenzó a hacerme preguntas a las cuales solo contestaba cortantemente._

_Lo mire de manera desconfiada, en el pasado, las personas se acercaban a mí para hablar pero al día siguiente, simplemente hacían como si no existiera... pronto me di cuenta de que era debido a que eran burlados e insultados por juntarse conmigo, para evitar problemas, ellos se alegaban y después... yo mismo empece a hacerlo._

_-¿Sabes que estarás en problemas si te juntas conmigo?- le pregunte de manera irritada, pero me sorprendí cuando lo vi sonreír de manera muy abierta, ¿De qué se estaba riendo? ¿Acaso le causaba risa mi pregunta?_

_-Eres una buena persona en verdad- lo mire alzando una ceja sin entender a que se refería, él supo de mi confusión porque enseguida hablo. –Actúas frío para no herir a los demás- eso me desencajo._

_-No se de que hablas- me hice el desentendido desviando la mirada a la ventana._

_-Jajajajaja, ella tenía razón… tienes un buen corazón, quieres hacerte el frío porque piensas que si alguien te habla, será victima de maltrato como lo has sido tu… a lo que me refiero es a que estás protegiendo a los demás haciendo que las burlas solo sean para ti- pero que demonios, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente… ¿"Ella"? ¿Quién "ella"?, bien, eso dejémoslo de lado, ¿Cómo había podido ver a través de mi faceta? Mi mirada demostró sorpresa a lo que el ojivioleta volvió a reír apretando su estomago mientras pequeñas lágrimas caín de sus ojos de la risa que eso le causaba._

_-Cállate- desvíe mi mirada molesto, eso no me causaba gracia pero debía admitir que el ambiente incomodo se había ido lejos, extrañamente me sentí más relajado y… por primera vez en mucho tiempo… en confianza._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así fue como poco a poco, el y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque yo seguía siendo frío, el me trato con amabilidad sin importarle mucho lo que dijeran los demás.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que Momoshiro no era de mi mismo grado, nos veíamos en la hora del receso en la azotea para platicar de cosas tribales, después, a la hora de ir a casa, el me esperaba en la salida para ir a comer hamburguesas.

Poco a poco, ir a la escuela ya no era una tortura porque ahora sabía que había una persona que me apoyaba… no se lo diría nunca porque eso lastimaría mi orgullo y él explotaría en carcajadas… algo que me desagradaba, pero era mi mejor amigo.

Y así pasaron unos meses y las vacaciones y yo, Ryoma Echizen, comencé a cambiar… no drásticamente pero me di cuenta de que no podía seguir como estaba.

Ryoma Echizen tenía que cambiar.

**OoOoOoO**

Después de unas aburridas y monótonas vacaciones, una semana después de haber entrado a clases... Momoshiro me mencionó que había decidido entrar al club de tenis y me invito a asistir, no sabía que pensar, podía ser un paso para que el gordo y frio Echizen cambiara, tal vez no cambiaria mucho de actitud pero si de cuerpo, debía bajar de peso y lo sabía, no me había interesado mucho mi aspecto ni lo que pensaran de mí, terminaba diciéndome que estaba bien conmigo mismo, pero sabía que eso no era verdad, uno siempre esta lleno de prejuicios hacia sí mismo y a pesar de que dijera que no me importaba, sabía que era una gran mentira.

Pero me di cuenta de que no debía hacerlo por las apariencias ni por el que pensaran los demás de mí, si no porque quería hacerlo y cambiar por mí, debía salir de mi depresión por no poder convivir con los demás, quería ser una persona normal y quería tener amigos, quería dejar de estar sumergido en la soledad que siempre tuve, quería ser yo y expresarlo al mundo… por más tonto que fuera._  
><em>

Así que si, había decidido entrar al club de tenis, si pensaban que no tenía idea de que se trataba pues están muy equivocados… yo practique tenis desde que era un niño de seis años, por alguna extraña razón dejo de interesarme, volviéndose una aburrida rutina, de vez en cuando miraba los partidos pero no practicaba y tenía años de no hacerlo… ahora era tiempo de retomarlo… de cambiar.

Tal vez pensarán, es que las personas no cambian y si, tal vez sea cierto, no cambiaré mi manera de ser por darle el gusto a los demás, sino que evolucionará mi manera de ver las cosas.

Comencé a entrenar tenis, mi padre se había puesto muy feliz al saber, por la boca de Nanako, que yo había accedido a entrar al equipo de tenis, desde que se había enterado de que estaría en el club, se ofrecía para ayudarme a entrenar, en las tardes me preguntaba si no quería tener un partido contra el… yo me negaba de inmediato... seré honesto, estaba demasiado oxidado para jugar aún, mi cuerpo no me daba tanta agilidad para correr por toda la cancha, era demasiado lento y pesado… debía bajar aun más de peso por lo que en ese año, sería un simple novato esperando para poder llegar a ser un titular en el próximo.

Al llegar a la cancha para mi primer entrenamiento, todos comenzaron a susurrar cosas sobre mi aspecto… si, lo se… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese gordito en la cancha? ¿Por qué se había metido a ese club? Y cosas así, no le di importancia y me dedique a entrenar, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero termine muerto al final del día… ¿Cómo esos chicos podían aguantar tanto con ese capitán y esa entrenadora? En ese momento sentía lastima por los titulares ya que hacían un entrenamiento mas duro que el nuestro.

Al presentarse los titulares con los novatos, me dí cuenta de que Momo era uno de ellos, me sonrío de forma burlona al verme con ese estúpido short rojo, esa camisa blanca y una nueva gorra blanca con una R de color rojo. Lo mire molesto, me había ocultado que era un titular y ahora se atrevía a burlarse de mi.

Momo se acercó a mí y comenzó a decir que me presentaría a los titulares, me había negado pero él me dijo que si no lo hacia seria una falta de educación así que suspire y comencé a seguirlo hasta donde ellos se encontraban, me sentía nervioso pero que más daba.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Ryoma Echizen, es mi mejor amigo y lo invite a formar parte del equipo- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro que me irrito, ¿Qué me invito? Quería soltar una carcajada, ¡casi me amenazo y me arrastro para que asistiera! Aunque al final yo accedí por mi cuenta.

-¡Hola! Soy Eiji Kikumaru y soy de tercer año, es un gusto, eres muy pequeño - dijo un pelirrojo vivo con una linea de separación en el centro de su cabeza, de unos 1,71 m, llevaba una curita en la mejilla derecha, sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, de piel rosada y de una brillante sonrisa, parecía un chico alegre y amable, de carácter dulce y extravertido, me sorprendió que me hablara de manera tan alegre sabiendo que yo tenía un ceño fruncido, no porque no me agradara estar ahí, si no por mi creciente nerviosismo.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo de nombre Eiji, se abalanzó sobre mí en un mortal abrazo que me dejo totalmente anonadado, no podía respirar muy bien, ciertamente era muy cálido pero comenzaba a ponerme morado, de no ser por una voz más cálida, hubiera muerto de asfixia.

-¡Eiji! ¡Lo estás poniendo morado!- un chico de cabello negro y de un extraño peinado se había acercado a ayudarme, tenía ojos verdes olivo, de unos 1,75 m, tez ligeramente bronceada y una amable y cálida sonrisa, en ese momento, su expresión era de preocupación.

-¡Lo siento! Perdóname O´chibi- grito Eiji quitando sus brazos provocando que yo callera al piso, pude respirar aliviado, ¿Me había dicho O´chibi?, una mano en uno de mis brazos me ayudo a ponerme de pie, al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha, pude encontrarme esa sonrisa amable con una gota estilo anime escurriendo por su frente.

-Lamento eso Echizen-san, él suele ser muy alegre y a veces no mide su fuerza… soy Shūichirō Ōishi, soy de tercer año y sub capitán del equipo…- fue interrumpido por la voz burlona de Momo.

-Y la mama de todo el equipo- Eiji y Momo comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. -También es la pareja de dobles de Eiji-sempai, ambos son la pareja dorada de Seigaku- lo último lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

El chico del extraño peinado, se sonrojó ante el apodo de mama de Seigaku, estaba avergonzado pero aun así sonreía amablemente.

-Mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji- un chico menudo, de una altura de unos 1,67 m, de expresión tranquila, cabello castaño claro, de piel pálida, con ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa, camino con tranquilidad hasta quedar frente a mí. –Es un gusto conocerte Echizen-san- su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando unos profundos ojos azules algo siniestros, lo admito, trague grueso al ver como su mirada escrutaba mi reacción, claro que no vería ninguna diferencia… yo no tenía expresiones faciales… o eso pensaba.

-Ryoma Echizen, de 1.51 m, doce años de edad, cumpleaños: 24 de diciembre, zurdo, frase favorita: mada mada dane que significa; no, todavía no; personalidad: desconocida, peso: desconocido- eso me exalto, una voz a mi espalda describía todo de mí, al mirar hacia atrás, me encontré con unos anteojos cuadrados y brillosos, el portador era un chico 1.84 m, de cabello corto negro en puntas, sus gafas eran tan gruesas que no pude ver con claridad sus ojos y expresión seria, llevaba un extraño cuaderno verde entre sus manos.

-Inui, asustas al chico- dijo Momo irritado debido a que el también había dado un salto ante mi descripción.

-Deberías cuidarte de sus horribles jugos… aún no entiendo porque Fuji los toma ¿Cierto Eiji?- Dijo asqueado a la mención de los supuestos jugos y al preguntarle al pelirrojo, éste solo se puso azul al recordarlos asintiendo con miedo.

-Ja… alguien con cabeza de puercoespín no puede aguantar nada, Shhhh- dijo un chico de paliacate verde, cabello corto y negro, de ojos verdes oscuros, de unos 1,73 m, parecía algo más bajo debido a que estaba encorvado, su expresión era seria e intimidante… parecía una serpiente.

-¡¿COMO ME DIJISTE MAMUSHI*?!- dijo Momo irritado ante ese extraño chico, inmediatamente un aire hostil comenzó a invadir el lugar mientras esos dos se insultaban.

-¡CÓMO ME ESCUCHASTE PUERCOESPÍN!- ambos comenzaron a acercarse con la intención de golpearse, otro chico se me acerco mientras intentaba detenerlos fallando en su proposito.

-Vamos chicos, dejen de pelear… soy Takashi Kawamura, soy de tercer año y él es Kaoru Kaidōh y es de segundo año- dijo haciendo una reverencia de manera tímida, el chico tenía cabello marrón con estilo de Elvis Presley, de unos 1,80 m, de ojos grandes color cafés y sonrisa amable, parecía alguien tranquilo y tímido. Eso hasta que…

-Ten Kawamura-san- decía Fuji mientras le pasaba una raqueta al joven de ojos castaños, este cambio totalmente de expresión.

-¡Si nenes vamos a pelear! ¡Demuestren lo que tienen! ¡BURNING!- eso me dejo totalmente sorprendido, que le pasaba a ese tranquilo chico, de un minuto a otro, había cambiado totalmente su actitud, Fuji se acercó al y quito la raqueta de sus manos provocando que se calmara.

No entendía muy bien, parecía que tenía una doble personalidad al tomar su raqueta.

-Basta ya chicos… No bajen la guardia…- dijo un chico con algo de irritación en su voz -Mi nombre es Kunimitsu Tezuka, tercer año y capitán del equipo- hizo una reverencia formal y al alzarse, pude percibir su aire de seriedad en su mirada, media 1,79 m, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, gafas ovaladas, ojos cafés claros y tez pálida, era algo intimidante debido a su mirada y expresión estoica.

-Jajajaja, ya veo que están conociendo a los nuevos, es bueno saber que tendremos nuevas caras- una mujer mayor de 50 a 60 años, de unos 1.68 m, piel clara, cabello y ojos castaños, y de sonrisa tranquilizadora y divertida se acercaba a paso lento hacia nosotros, -Soy Sumire Ryuzaki, gusto en conocerte Ryoma Echizen- al verme, me sonrío con confianza, no pude sonreír… me mantuve observándola por unos minutos para asentir en respuesta a su saludo.

Mientras Momo y Kaoru se peleaban, y los demás conversaban, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, estaba emocionado por estar justo en el tiempo y lugar indicado… me sentía reconfortado… me sentía acompañado por una vez en mi vida… sentía la calidez de ese equipo… y extrañamente, me sentía en familia

**Continuara…**

***MAMUSHI: significa serpiente.**

**NOTA: acá en México, divididos nuestra educacion como kinder, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria o bachillerato y universidad... eso significaría que Ryoma esta en primero de secundaria así que… no se muy bien como esta dividida los grados de educación en Japón XD...**

**bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste el capitulo, ahora no es mucho avance por que... uf es el primer capitulo sin incluir el prologo... aun asi estoy agradecida por las lectoras que se han tomado su tiempo para leer mi historia... cualquier duda o error que cometa, por favor haganmelo saber, me encantaria saber su opinion... Contesto reviews:**

**SaKuRiMo0n: muchisimas gracias por tu review... en verdad te lo agradesco, jajaja esta vez Ryoma se vera desde otra perspectiva... jajaja no quiero hacer sufrir a Ryoma asi que sera algo leve... de aqui para adelante, el comienza a vivir de verdad :)**

**DULCECITO311: gracias por tu review n.n y que tengas lindo dia, noche, o lo que sea :)**

**Esmeralda: jajajaja muchas gracias por tu review! un Ryoma gordito no se ve todos los dias... si de por si Ryoma es hermoso UuU**

**Cuidense, nos leemos luego**

**bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola! me extrañaron? jajaja ok no XD, bueno aqui les dejo el sig. capitulo, disfrutenlo, the prince of tenis no me pertenece ni sus personajes, la historia viene completamente de mi cabeza asi... disfrutenla :)**

**WAS HERE**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Mirada, carta y primer encuentro**

Una semana paso y con eso muchos cambios ocurrieron.

Desperté por los rayos del sol que se escabullían de entre las cortinas de algodón, gruñí intentando volver a dormir, estaba a una nada de hacerlo cuando el molesto sonido del despertador perturbo mi paz, entendí que no podría volver a dormir, molesto, avente las cobijas con los pies y me levante aun con los ojos cerrados.

Me di una ducha y me cambie el uniforme, baje las escaleras, cogí pan que me había preparado Nanako antes de que se fuera a la universidad y camine con aburrimiento hacia la salida.

Camine con tranquilidad todo el trayecto y después de un tiempo, pude divisar a Seigaku, suspire con aburrimiento, otro día mas intentando ignorar las burlas, lo bueno era que ahora no solo contaba con el apoyo de Momo, los otros titulares del club también habían comenzado a buscarme... todos eran buenas personas, Momo y Eiji siempre se unían a mí en el almuerzo y nos íbamos a la azotea para platicar, los demás estudiantes habían quedado perturbados al saber que una de las personas más alegres y populares de Seigaku se juntaba con el gordito Echizen, que irónico.

Al llegar a la entrada de Seigaku, pude apreciar como algunos estudiantes me observaban de manera extraña, no era burla… ni siquiera era irritación… algo extraño estaba pasando, pero no sabía que, era como si me hubieran comenzado a tener… aunque sea un poco de… ¿respeto?

-¡O´chibi!- vi a Eiji correr hacia a mí… en ese momento quería dar la vuelta y correr con todas mis fuerzas, había aprendido que a Eiji le gustaba dar abrazos muy fuertes que solo provocaban asfixia, así que debía tener cuidado, unos brazos muy fuertes me agarraron y Eiji me llevo a su pecho en un mortal abrazo de oso… muy tarde.

Cuando me di cuenta, había sido rodeado por los titulares mientras regañaban a Eiji por haberme casi matado, sentí muchas miradas en mi persona, pero una en particular me estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía quién podría ser… lo que si sabía es que esa mirada no era en absoluto de odio o alguna otra cosa negativa… me sentí extraño así que mire hacia todos lados pero no encontré a nadie que me diera esa sensación, después de un rato… deje de sentirla.

**OoOoOoO**

Llegue a mi salón dispuesto a dormir pero me extraño ver que mis compañeros me veían con respeto, esta bien, lo admitiré, después de una semana mi cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar… al menos había notado que me daba menos hambre y uno que otro pantalón me quedaban algo flojos, sabía que en una semana no podía hacer milagros, pero ese respeto que me lanzaban con miradas era porque yo había aguantado el riguroso entrenamiento de Sumire Ryuzaki. No podía decir que no había terminado casi muerto y adolorido, además de asqueado por el horrible jugo de Inui-sempai... era realmente asqueroso, todos sabían que era difícil durar en ese club por la intensidad que la entrenadora ponía en las practicas.

Ignore las miradas y me dirigí a mi banca, al sentarme suspire y dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hola, Echizen-san- al levantar mi mirada, me encontré con una sonrisa brillante, no recordaba a ese chico… llevaba un peinado de hongo, tenía unos ojos negros, era un poco más bajo que yo y tenía la piel un poco más bronceada.

-¿Quién eres?- no quería ser grosero, había intentado ser amable, pero pareció que no funciono porque el se había puesto algo nervioso.

-Soy Kato Kachiro… estoy en el club de tenis… también soy un novato- lo mire intentando descifrar su mirada aterrorizada, parecía un chico amable y agradable, asentí con la cabeza, no hacia falta decir mi nombre ya que el lo sabía… al parecer tenía fama… no muy buena pero al fin y al cabo… era fama.

Iba a decir algo pero una voz me interrumpio.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces Kachiro?- un chico de cabello castaño, gran boca y… ¿una ceja? Quería reír, pero no podía hacerlo… al menos no frente a ellos. Otro chico venia a su lado, era alto, de cabello negro y muy corto y ojos negros, suspiro con tranquilidad, se veía algo relajado aunque también miraba a su compañero de manera extraña.

-Estaba hablando con Echizen-san- enseguida los dos chicos voltearon a verme con sorpresa, los mire con seriedad… ahora recordaba a esos chicos, estaban en el entrenamiento, lo recordaba por el chico uniceja quien no se jactaba de tener años de experiencia en el tenis.

-Hola, mi nombre es Horio Satoshi y tengo tres años de experiencia en el tenis así que si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarme- en verdad quería sacar una carcajada pero simplemente lo mire arrogante, ese niño era extraño, era mejor si demostraba lo que decían sus palabras en un partido. Estaba seguro de que si yo tuviera condición, ese chico no volvería a hablar de su experiencia... al parecer mi carácter arrogante había salido a flote.

-Aqui vamos de nuevo... Mi nombre es Mizuno Katsuo- dijo el chico de cabello negro viendo algo irritado a su compañero quien no paraba de hablar sobre sus habilidades.

-En realidad… nosotros tres siempre quisimos hablarte pero tenía algo de… miedo- dijo Kachori… o era ¿Kachiro? Daba igual, alce una ceja queriendo que prosiguiera con su aburrido monólogo. –Momoshiro-sempai dijo que eras amable así que me arme de valor para hablarte… yo no sabía cómo acércame a ti ya que eres… muy serio, lo sentimos mucho- dio una reverencia siendo seguido por los otros dos… a decir verdad no sabía por qué se disculpaban, ellos no tenían la culpa de que mi carácter fuera frío.

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza aceptando sus disculpas, ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, el profesor llegó un tiempo después y las clases comenzaron.

**OoOoOoO**

Estaba por irme a casa, esta vez, el entrenamiento había sido suspendido debido al inicio de exámenes y de que la entrenadora tendría una importante junta con todos los maestros, suspire por quinta vez acomodando la mochila ya que una correa se había deslizado por mi hombro.

Mi mente viajó y recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana, esa extraña mirada que me había provocado nerviosismo… era rara en mí demostrarlo y sentirlo, pero no había sido común ya que extrañamente pensé en la carta que hace unos meses había sido dejada en mí locker y que me habia dado, aunque muy pequeña, una esperanza.

Me sentí extraño, una sensación había corrido desde mis puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta mi cuero cabelludo, era claro que esa persona había estado mirándome desde que puse un pie en la escuela, pero se había hecho más intensa cuando todos los titulares se acercaron a mí.

-¡Oh, no!- esas simples palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, me estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras y estaba pasando por las que iban a la planta de arriba, una chica apareció bajando, estaba a solo cuatro escalones cuando alzo la mirada de su celular y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, me di cuenta de que parecía apurada, tanto que sus piernas chocaron haciéndola caer hacia delante… justo hacia mí… lamentablemente no pude reaccionar a tiempo ¡POOW!

-¡Ie!- dijo en un grito ahogado, abrí mis ojos al oírla, parecía algo adolorida, sentí un dolor en mi espalda y espalda baja, y por espalda baja me refiero al trasero, y todo debido a la fuerte tacleada, al mirar hacia arriba me encontré con algo que me dejo sin palabras… unos grandes ojos cafés casi rojizos me miraban con sorpresa, eran tan brillantes que podía ver mi reflejo en ellos, su cara parecía estar en shock debido al impacto... o eso creía yo.

La mire a los ojos esperando a que reaccionara y me di cuenta en la posición tan embarazosa en la que nos encontrábamos, estaba tirado en el piso con ella encima… ella estaba de rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas y sus manos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza, ella estaba a cuatro patas… podía oír y sentir su respiración, estaba tan agitada que me dio un hormigueo en la nariz debido a las cosquillas que me daba su erratica respiración, mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los suyos y pude notar lo fino que era su rostro, su piel parecía tan suave al tacto, era de un color rosado tan pálido que podría decir que era como la crema, blanca y lechosa, su nariz era pequeña y respingada con algunas pecas casi invisibles, sus labios… eran tan rojizos y carnosos que me pregunte el como se sentiría besarlos, desvíe ese pensamiento lejos, no debía pensar en eso, sus pestañas eran gruesas y espesas remarcando esos dos rubís que me miraban sin saber como reacciona, su cabello era de un color rojizo casi como sus ojos y ella era tan pequeña que no entendía como ella me había podido tumbar.

-Oi… ¿vas a levantarte?- dije serio al ver que si yo no hacia algo, ella bien podría quedarse toda la tarde en esa posición, vi como su rostro se transformaba, su cara se pintó de un rojo cereza y su boca se abrió queriendo decir algo para excusarse pero al final cedió, inmediatamente se empujó lejos de mí cayendo de pompis mostrando accidentalmente su ropa interior, mi mirada se dirigió ahí sin que yo lo quisiera y ella gritó un poco bajando su falda, no había querido mirar pero simplemente había mirado hacia abajo y sobretodo, había sido imposible desviar la mirada a tiempo... no era un pervertido como mi padre, solo había sido un accidente que ella enseñara sus pantaletas.

-¡Lo…. Lo… lo sie… lo siento mu…mucho!- tartamudeo y se me hizo difícil entender pero al verla quise sonreír, ella estaba tan roja que parecía querer sacar humo por las orejas, estaba tan avergonzada que no alzaba la vista del suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

-Esta bien- como pude me levante mirando como ella alzaba un poco la mirada aun ruborizada tanto por la caída como por haber enseñado accidentalmente su ropa interior. Debido al choque, su mochila y la mía habían salido volando lejos, el teléfono que ella había llevado en las manos antes de caer, había quedado sin la tapa y la pila, mire hacia ella y viendo que no se movía, le mostré mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella agradeció en un susurro y me di cuenta de que era como mucho, diez centímetros mas baja que yo, era muy delgada y estaba peinada con dos trenzas realmente largas, parecía que su cabello era suave y sedoso... algo que me gusto.

La vi caminar y agacharse recogiendo las partes del celular acomodándolas rigurosamente y presiono el botón de encender, no perdí ningún detalle de ella, era bonita, demasiado bonita, debía admitirlo, pero parecía que temblaba un poco bajo mi mirada, no había volteado a verme, ni siquiera cuando levanto su mochila. El teléfono se encendió y ella suspiró tranquila al ver que funcionaba, se acomodó la mochila y volteo a verme con ojos tímidos.

-Siento mucho lo que paso… no fue mi intención caerte encima…- dijo con voz suave y dulce, jamás había escuchado una voz tan linda y tierna, me había calmado ya que sin darme cuenta, mi corazón había comenzado a bombear sangre erráticamente, asentí aceptando sus palabras de disculpa, ella hizo una reverencia, dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, yo me agache por mi mochila intentando seguir con mi camino escaleras abajo, la percibí unos metros más delante de mí, parecía que entraba trotando de nuevo, un teléfono sonó y ella se detuvo mirando la pantalla.

La escuche decir con voz baja "Oh, por Kami" y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad escaleras abajo, yo suspire y camine con tranquilidad percibiendo el aire frío que sacudía mis cabellos, mire hacia el cielo y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, intente olvidar el asunto en el trayecto hacia mi casa pero esos hermosos ojos rojizos venían a mi cabeza y mi corazón palpitó más rápido de lo normal... no sabía que rayos me pasaba, yo no era así.

Llegue a mi casa, me puse la pijama y comencé a hacer la tarea… no estaba del todo concentrado porque esa chica volvió a mi mente y recordé que tontamente no le había preguntado su nombre… no era como si me importara saberlo de todas maneras... ni que hubiera sido amor a primera vista... eso definitivamente no existía... al menos no para mí... el gordito.

-Que idiota- dije mirando mi cuaderno, no entendía que me pasaba, yo no era del tipo que sentía curiosidad hacia otros, pero esa chica había hecho algo que sacaba mi frustración de querer saber… debía olvidar lo que paso, lo sabía bien, pero era algo difícil sabiendo que sus ojos volvían a mi cabeza.

Respire con frustración e intente concentrarme mejor en mi tarea… algo muy difícil debido a que ese había sido un día algo loco, primero había percibido esa extraña mirada, luego a mi mente había regresado el recuerdo de la carta y ahora me topaba con una chica que había hecho palpitar mi frío corazón.

Sonreí al recordar algo: -Je... eran lindos... no sabía qué podían tener cerezas- susurre al momento en que mis parpados se cerraban.

Todo era extraño… pero las cosas aún no comenzaban…

**Continuara...**

**Chan, chan, chaaaan, realmente me siento bien con el capitulo, se que es algo corto pero tenia pensado no adelantar mucho, eso hasta el siguiente cuando Ryoma-kun se ponga :B asadgddfd, es decir (carraspea) Ryoma-kun gordito es muy liiiiiindooo y genial pero... hummm... no dire mas por que adelantaria mucho y quiero que quede a su imaginacion... contestare reviews:**

**SaKuRiMo0n: Lo se! Momo es genial y por eso lo hice parte importante en el desarrollo de Ryoma... quiero decir, ese personaje que apoya a el protagonista siendo su amigo incondicional pese a las peleas y a los obstaculos :), manten en secreto lo quien mando a Momo por que creo saber lo que creo que estas pensando :9 shuuu XD, muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, en vdd lo agradesco **

**daii91alm: gracias por tu review (:**

**Su: Hola! gracias por tu review, si te soy sincera no se cada cuando actualizare ya que aveces me quedo corta de tiempo y mi mente tiene sus momentos de cero imaginacion, pero ntp! intentare hacerlo seguido... no tardare mas de dos semanas en actualizar asi que estate tranquila :D, y gracias de nuevo por tus dos reviews ((: me hacen muy feliz.**

**Esmeralda: HOLIII! sii sisi Ryoma es genial y es fuerte y valiente, no cualquiera cambia por si mismo, para mi Ryoma-kun siempre seguira siendo Ryoma-kun... aunque aveces dejo su orgullo de lado jejeje, jijii dejare que esa pregunta de quien mando a Momo este inconclusa al menos por ahora... pero tal vez si sea quien creo que piensas :D, gracias por tu review **

**Bueno, me retiro, que tengan lindo dia o noche o lo que sea**

**cuidense mucho y si tienen alguna duda no duden (jejeje eso se oye raro... "duda no duden" eeen fin) en escribirla, apreciare sus puntos de vista y que me corrijan errores CX**

**bye bye!**


End file.
